Billy The Builder
Billy The Builder is a character from ExplodingTNT's videos. He first appears in Noob vs. Herobrine. Appearance Billy mostly looks like a generic Steve derp. However he has a crown and black fingerless gloves that distinguish him from other noobs. Like most noobs, he has a trickle of drool on his chin. Personality Billy is quite nooby and stupid. He likes deadbushes, ink sacs and dirt. Although Billy can't even build a proper house, he has a small army of noobs that look similar to him. Appearances Billy appears in If A Pro Became A Noob. When a pro sees Billy constructing a dirt castle, he blows it up. Then, Billy later throws a rock at the same pro, knocking him out and turning him into a noob. Billy also appears in the episode Noob Vs. Herobrine. The video starts off with Herobrine walking through his new big house. He grabs his pickaxe, breaks one fence and jumps down to lower floor, saying that he needs to invest in stairs. Herobrine then sits in his chair, grabs a book and says that it is time to read, then dismisses the idea as he says that he is not that smart. Suddenly someone knocks on his door. Herobrine thinks it his pizza, and he goes and opens the door, and says that they got there quick. But instead of a pizza, a noob is at the door, says that his name is Billy but he can call him Billy The Builder. Herobrine watches the noob greet himself, not showing any expression. Noob continues talking, saying that he is his new neighbor and that he lives next door. He then points to his house, which is just a cube made from dirt, cobblestone and planks. Herobrine still just stares. Noob then says it was nice to meet him, but then tells Herobrine that he smells and leaves. Noob walks to his house and starts stacking up, as his house has no door. Herobrine thinks that he can not trust the noob, and that such an ugly house is right next to his. Hero brine then goes into his house, and says that he will let the noob live, and hopes that he does not do anything stupid. As Herobrine says this, Billy is in his house and talks to someone, saying that he talked to "him" and that they can build their houses there. The camera shows that Billy was talking to 7 noobs, that start cheering and run out of Billy’s house. Then, all the noobs start building their own houses. As they do this, Herobrine watches them from his room through the window. Billy is yelling at the noobs, saying that they made the best village ever and that they are great builders. Herobrine gets angry and says that the noob will be eliminated "Herobrine style". At the same time, Billy is talking to himself and calls their village "great", to which three animals die from how ugly it is. Billy continues, saying that the "ugly no-eye guy" is a problem, his house is ugly, and that he will be eliminated "Noob style". At night, Herobrine is still in his house, and says that he is surely sleeping and it is the perfect time to kill. Herobrine comes out of his mansion, pulls out a diamond sword, and walks behind Billy's house. As Herobrine disappears behind the house, Billy walks out from the other side and says that the ugly man must be sleeping and it is the time to kill him. Billy then walks to Herobrine's house and knocks on the door. After a second, he realizes that he needs to be quiet to not wake Herobrine up, and after that he walks into Herobrine's house. He looks around and find a room on the second floor called "Herobrine's Bedroom". Noob then says that it must be his bedroom, and tries to find a staircase to the second floor, which is nonexistent. Suddenly, Billy's phone rings and he picks it up. It is his mom. The noob talks to her, saying that he is busy, that he is a serial killer and asks if she is proud now. Herobrine is still outside of Billy's house, and realizes that he needs to mine through to kill him. Herobrine mines through the wall and comes inside. Billy is nowhere to be seen, however there is a staircase leading underground. Herobrine thinks that the noob is down there, and so he goes down there. Billy stacks up to the second floor, runs into Herobrine's bedroom and starts screaming that he is going down. Then, Billy realizes that the room is empty. He walks out, wondering where Herobrine is, and suddenly he gets an idea. He pulls out dirt and starts "fixing" his house. Herobrine walks up from the underground area, covered in blood, and says that going down there was not a good idea. He walks out from Billy's house, and wonders if he forgot that he has a house. Herobrine decides to go back home and as he looks at his house, he is shocked to see it replaced with a pile of sand, dirt, cobblestone and planks, with random holes everywhere. Billy walks out from Herobrine's house and starts calling it a good house, when he turns around just to see enraged Herobrine. Herobrine, now enraged from the fact that Billy ruined his house, pulls out a diamond sword and runs towards Billy. Billy eats a potato and turns around, and then he farts. Herobrine sniffs the smell and dies from how horrible it is. Category:Noobs